the truth behind the mask of fools
by 5waydragon
Summary: Brady, Kaz , and Akihisa, are pretty normal guys at least that's what they want people to think but when important information is stolen they will be force to revealed they're secret identitys but can they're friends and family handle finding what pain has happened to them over the years[this is a multi-crossover]
1. the monster of all and the beast of hyde

The spellcaster are an inter dimensional military police of magic and unknown science who fights evil including hell itself and our story begins in the dimension of cordailia one of the few dimensions where magic and science coexist and in the city of Alvair where the spellcaster's main HQ grimora's keep is located where a demon is running from a spellcaster though alleys with a very important document.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I'LL ONLY GIVE YOU A SMALL AMOUNT OF PAIN BEFORE I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DEMON SCUM!"

The yell came from a man, whose feature is a black hair that is dark as the night sky and blue eyes that can ironically pierce through the depth of darkness, as he chasing a monster.

"HA! NOT A CHANCE IN HELL, EVEN ON EARTH REALM SPELLCASTER!, I SHOULD KNOW I'VE BEEN THERE!" Resisted and mocked by the so called demon as the hellish creature being chase down an alley while holding a book.

"Damn it! How did it get passed Grimora's Keep security is beyond me." Said the black haired man in an annoyed tone.

"Well James my best guess is that he sneaked inside when they were making adjustments and upgrade to the circles." Said a voice that came from a purple stoned bracelet on the wrist of the black haired man whose name is James

"Yeah good point stein and man I wish could use my light or wind power but there's too many twist turn here ah well anyway Riar do you see him" Said James, talking to the stone

"Yes brother I see him" Said a white haired man with yellow eyes whose name is Riar, from the top of a roof.

Riar then jumps down from the rooftop in front of the demon and James catches up

HA looks both of your only two exits are blocked off so if I were you which BTW I'm glad I'm not I would give up and hand over the book. Said James

I wouldn't too sure of that spellcasters. Said the demon

What? Said the brothers.

I may have gone into that fortress alone but not alvair. Said the demon

Then the ground under the demon's feet glowed red and then crumbled and instead of the demonic being there was a hole

SHIT! Said James

TEA AND BISCUIT! Said Riar

HAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US NOW SPELLCASTERS! Yelled the demon from the hole as it closed up

OH REALLY! Yelled James as a beam of light shot up from his position and came down to where the hole was close up

DAMN IT! James yelled as he climbs out newly made hole

Well. Riar said

It seems that they close up as they were going. James Said

Stein use fire crash we can't let it get into enemy hands. Said James talking though the purple stoned bracelet

POV switch

Right said a green haired man with one brown eye one golden as well as a mechanical arm who shall be known as Stein from within a library of sorts

Tech genis: truth interface. Said Stein as two pillars of iron rose up from a giant circle made of runes and symbols

A screen and a keyboard made of light with strange symbols appeared in between the pillars stein started typing on the keyboard

Launching fire crash. Said Stein as he type the final line of code he hit a then he tap a button what look like the enter key and an energy wave spiked out of the pillars

POV switch

HA I bet those spellcaster didn't expect that trick said demon #1 as he was coming out a hole

Wait what's happening with that book said demon #2 as he was coming out the hole noticing that the book's inside are on fire

It must be a paper eater luckily I prepared for this hold this. Demon #1 said giving the book to demon #2

Demon #1's claw glowed red with runes on it press it down on the book the flames jumped from the book to his claw and soon his entire body was engulf by the flames.

See you back in hell. Said demon #1 before he turn to ash

Demon #2 summon a demonic looking carriage he got in and it started moving

Demon #2 open to see what the damage was like

It seem that three registrations were completely burned said demon #2

POV switch

DAMN IT TO HELL yelled Stein

What is it said James and Riar as they were coming through the doors

They found the paper eater said Stein

AND said the brothers in unison

I was only able to burn ours. Said stein grimly

DAMN IT! We need to alert and help the other three. Said James

Right said Stein and Riar

DAMN IT STRAIGHT TO HELL James thought to himself that to our unit registration it shows not just about us but also our home dimension and town as well as the people we're connected to in case of emergency oh the irony

Here's what we're gonna do I'll take monstrous bastard Riar you go for the corpse man and Stein you'll take care of the hound master

they all agreed and went into the portal that take them to the designated dimensions

POV switch (this is a TV show called pair of kings)

In an abandoned warehouse in Chicago an 18yo man with jet black hair and brown eye was punching and kicking a punching bag while listening to skillet's monster.

It's been two years since I got off that boring ass island. Thought the man. others may not thought it was boring heck they may have thought it was exciting but to me it was boring as a pile of shit considering my line of work I have admit leaving him there was hard. The man's chain of thought was broken when he heard bleeping and saw a blue light flashing overhead he turn off his music

This meant one thing cover blown and the demons found out about the island and his brother. That also meant he's going back.

He put on his shirt as well as his shoes and a backpack he pick up a key with a swirl in the circular part

Never thought I use this again ah well fuck me and get this over with. He said with an emotionless face as he walk over to the door he put the key into the keyhole turn it and open the door but instead of the city of Chicago being behind the door it was a jungle. He closed the door behind him and it disappear.

I'm back. He thought with frustration

Hey welcome back to your ole stomping grounds Brady. Said a voice from up a tree

Hey James said the man who will now be known as Brady as James got down

So I'm finally gonna meet your bro boomer said James as he walks on trail

Yes but please don't do anything that shows how smart or strong you really are ok we need them to we're weak imbecile. Said Brady

Right, time to put on the mask of fools. Said James

Look we're here wait here said Brady as he puts a heart shaped pendant up to his chest the chains goes under his skin and into veins

He saw this girl with brown hair, flip-flops and a machete

MIKAYLA Brady yells

BRADY?! Said the girl who is now known as Mikayla with both shock and happiness

It's been awhile said Brady

Yeah it has but wait what are you doing here Mikayla

Can't a guy visit his friends and family? Said Brady with a pretend hurt tone

I guess not said Mikayla said

So did you miss me? Asked Brady

A little what about you? Asked Mikayla

I miss you like nachos missing its cheese. Said Brady

Same old Brady said Mikayla

BTW I like you to meet a friend of mine he wanted to come so I brought him along yo James. Said Brady

Hello said James as he comes out of the bushel of leaves.

Nice to meet you? Makayla said as a question.

James Rickson Friday said James

Nice to meet to meet you Mr. Friday well anyway I'll let boomer and my dad know you're here

Ok said Brady as Mikayla left

Ok how did you say that cheese line without gaging? Asked James

Simple just imagine the demon you hate the most dying in front of you said Brady

hmm our curses really twisted our minds. James said with understanding and sadness

indeed said Brady

POV switch

Boomer, Boz, dad you're not gonna believe this said Mikayla as she walks up to a tall and muscular man a white blond 18yo man and a black 18yo man

And what would that be Mikayla said the black man who shall be known as boomer

Brady's back and he brought a friend said Mikayla

Boomer gasp while the blond who shall be known as Boz gone wide eyes while the muscle man stood there with his mouth agape

What are we waiting for let's go see him said boomer

Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, and the muscle man ran outside to find Brady and James

So nice to see you bro said boomer

My king it's been so long said the muscle man

Same here Boom and yeah it has mason said Brady

And then Boz hugs Brady

Umm who are you and why are you hugging me said Brady

I'm Boz said Boz

And he's our long lost brother said boomer

WHAT?! Said both James and Brady and then James burst out laughing

What's with all this racket said a boy with a troll haircut

Hey Lanny guess who's here. Boomer said as he step to the side to reveal Brady

Oh no your back. Said the boy who shall be known as Lanny with despair

Yeah that's right cuz I'm back said Brady

After a few hours it was time for dinner Boz and Boomer filled Brady in of all the new adventures they had and Brady was planning to subtly tell them the truth after dinner

As they eat they're meal a boulder crash through the window and a howl could be heard.

Brady and James were thinking the same thing fuck

Brady went to the bathroom. or he say) the muscle man who shall be known as Mason step outside the castle to find a creature look like a wolf but it's standing on its hind legs and wearing blue armor.

Who are you Mason asked

I am the wolf demon moon bane said the demon that known moon bane

What are you doing here Mason Asked?

I'm here to take this entire island hostage. Said Moon-Bane

Why asked Mason

So that I may lure a certain someone here said moon bane

Kinkow won't be as a hostage said Mikayla as goes to strike with her sword in hand but moon-bane cuts it like butter with his claws this frightens Mikayla for she was defenseless

Impudent girl prepare to die moon bane yelled as he prepares to stab Mikayla

MIKAYLA Mason yelled as moon bane goes for the kill Mikayla closed her eyes as she prepare upcoming attack but it never came she slowly opened her eyes to see Brady had stop the attack with his bare hands he moved his body around the monster's hand and then punched it's inner elbow the beast cried in pain as blood pours out of his arm. Mikayla was stun, shocked and amazed

Brady how did you do that and what are you wearing? Asked Mikayla noticing that Brady was wearing some kind of black armor with a cloak

So you were already here huh said moon bane still recovering from Brady's attack

What do you mean mason asked

Remember that certain someone lure here well here he is Brady Parker aka the monster of all

What did you do for the past two years Brady? Mason angrily asked

Look we can talk about this later now we still have to deal with this Brady said

What do you mean? Asked Mikayla

He's right you see I'm a WOLF demon meaning I have a pack said moon bane

He then howled at the moon and then seconds later multiple howl were heard Brady, mason and Mikayla were surrounded by wolves

Brady quickly pulls out two silver handguns with a golden vampire teeth design on the sides when a wolf charged at him he shot it dead right between the eyes and soon he was dodging left and right of the wolves attacks as well as shooting them he then put away the handguns and made a silver rifle with a golden vampire teeth design on the top appear

Triplicate: firing squad Brady said and he gone from one Brady to three and then the Bradys fired they're rifle which was like a cannon blast from each rifle that killed the rest of the wolves sadly moon bane had completely recover thanks to medicinal herbs that the wolves had brought

Now all of you will die said moon bane

Damn it Mason get Mikayla inside now. Brady ordered Mason

Mason did as he was commanded and got Mikayla inside the castle

POV switch

Mason where's Brady, Boz and James? Boomer asked Mason

I don't know where Boz or James is but Brady is fighting a demon mason told boomer and Lanny

WHAT?! Boomer yelled in horror while Lanny had stars of happiness in his eyes

Come on what are we waiting for we need to watch this

The four looked out window to see Brady and the demon preparing to clash then Brady said something that none them expected him to say

Power of Spring Heeled Jack Brady said and with that the ground he was standing on glowed gold and metallic gloves and boots with springs in them appeared on him and the chocolate brown eyes that Mikayla like about him turned to a glowing crimson red

POV switch

Brady jumps off the ground with ka-chang sound onto a tree then back to ground then another tree Brady repeated process for a while

Moon bane couldn't make sense of this until he realize he smells Brady's scent everywhere

Damn you, you clever bastard you scattered your scent everywhere so I can't track your movement

And that's not all I place a few sound heads here and there to make this entire area into like an echo chamber Brady said with confidents

Brady coiling back the spring in the gloves and b as sneaks behind moon bane now spring mangle barrage Brady said as he punches and kicks moon bane releasing springs little by little

Moon bane coughs up blood he tries to attack by turning his hair into needle and launching them at Brady

Blue blaze Brady said as breathe out blue fire burning the hair needles

Power of leprechaun the gloves and boots disappear and what replace was a green hat and clothing Brady was also a little shorter

Brady disappear from where he was standing reappear next to moon bane delivering a punch to the stomach Brady kept on teleporting from one spot to another deliver blow after blow

Shillelagh club Brady said as he made a big wooden club appear used it to hit moon bane he blows a dozen clovers at the demon

Clover blast Brady said before snapping his fingers making the clovers explode with a green hue thus heavily damage him as well as tossing him in the air

Power of harpy Brady said as the green clothing disappear and this what took it's this time was a pair of bird wings and his hands and feet turn into bird claws

Brady flown up toward the demon and began slashing with his claws and then nose dive into moon bane causing him to crash down into the earth moon bane slowly stood back up

Power of spring heeled jack Brady said as he returns to the form of how started this fight coiling the springs in the gloves and boots back he puts his fist to the ground

spring bazooka said Brady as he launches himself though moon bane leaving a hole in torso the demon

I knew I couldn't defeat you so I was planning to set up a trap but I refuse to go down without a fight falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth and the wound he was dead

Brady walks to castle and he goes though the doors to find the same foursome that was looking out the window with mouths agape and eyes wide

They were about say something but Brady hold up his hand

I know you all have questions but that's going to have to wait BTW where's James and Boz

Over here said Boz and James

Where were you Brady Asked?

Well since there was one demon I thought there would be another one and I was right James started

{Flashback}

Hey bastard said James

Shit said the demon

It seem to be made gears and machine parts

You're going back down James said as he ready his saber that has a complete square golden handle in his hand (BTW James uses fencing a one hand sword-style that uses one to hold the blade and the other to use as a counterweight)

I don't thinks spellcaster the demon said as it's back up

Little black demons pop out of the ground

Hobgoblins huh well this going to be easy James said

James started slashing and hacking the lesser demons as they charged at him

Impelea James said as he did a lunging strike which impaled six hobgoblins

weapon switch James said as his sword disappear and what took its place was a scythe with a snake decorating the top

He started slashing the hobgoblins with elegance until the mechanical demon was all that left James put away his scythe

Die the demon said as it launched gears with blades to the ends toward James

ice wall James said as he create a wall made out of thick ice to block the attack this surprise the demon

pyro jack James said as he made circle glowing red under the demon

The circle then burst into flames burning the demon greatly

H-h-hey wait a minute you can't be James Rickson Friday aka the beast of Hyde are you? The demon fearful for the answer

Bingy that's me now I think it's time for to die James said with a demonic look in his eye

Illumanides James said as he made twenty blades of light appeared he brought his hand up and in one swift motion strike it back down along with the blades of light causing them to impale they're target the demon screamed as its life leaves its body

(Flashback over)

And that's how it went down said James

All of that is true I saw him leave was curious about what he was doing him followed him though the trees and I watch him killed the demon. Boz said while giving him a look of fear

Don't worry Boz he's a nice guy when you get to know him. Brady said

Well anyway my sanity running low so we better get to the barracks said James

Yeah same here said Brady

The what everyone said as James pulls out white chalk

The barracks it's basically it's our home away from home said Brady as draws a door with runes on the wall the chalk

Okay its ready said James

Then James and Brady bit they're thumb causing them to bleed they put their thumbs on the drawing and the blood the moved on drawing giving it color, volume and realism soon enough the drawing had become a real door

I will tell you everything but not until the rest of my teammates are back at the barracks but first I need you to trust me though this door with me okay. Brady said with upmost seriousness they were shock at what Brady said but they soon understood nodded their heads in agreement and then Brady and James the doors and light poured they were all blinded by it but they took hands Brady and James led though the doors and the doors closed shut behind and disappeared

End of chapter

check my profile for the characters (that used magic)stats and well anyway let me know if you like it or not in the reviews bye


	2. the quatermaster and the mechanic

ssI will change the thought signs to '-thinking-' because 99% of readers are familiar with this.

They had come to the other side of the doors

Brady said "Welcome to my home-away-from-home"

Everyone, except James and Brady of course, was in awe of the place as James and Brady gave a tour of the place. It seems to be a fortress with a combination of medieval warfare, ancient magic from around the world, and high-end technology as well as steam-punk

Mikayla, while staring in awe, said to Brady, "…..This place is amazing..."

"Thanks" Brady replied with a grin

James while slightly moving away from the group said, "Well guys, go get settled in the guest rooms while I go and uh… get something's done" with the last part being said with a hint of nervousness.

James then suddenly tried to use his light powers to run off but Brady shot him with a tranquilizer gun, which he apparently had with him, before James could even try to escape.

James fell to the ground face side unceremonious with a glaring and abnormally big tranquilizer dart on his back.

Brady, with a non-caring tone and a smile said, "Nice try James but you know it's light out at 2200 hours for you" while reloading his tranquilizer gun.

James with tears comically coming out of his eyes thought tiredly as his consciousness slipping away 'd-damn it…so close yet so….far...' before sleep took hold of him and into another dark realm of his insanity.

Boomer looked at James worriedly and looked back at Brady who was holstering his tranquilizer gun and asked Brady "Umm... Ok, first, is he going to be okay and, second, why did you do that?"

Brady, while acting as if his action is nothing serious happened said, "Oh don't worry about him, I just tranquilized him because James hates sleep. The reason for that is because he has horrifying nightmares ever since he was 3 years old, so every time it's time for bed he tries to run and hide"

Boomer rolled his eyes and said" Oh please, they can't be that bad"

Brady turns to Boomer and with a shrugged said, "Eh, it depends on who you are, try a monster with blades for fingers and feet dissecting you while you're strapped to a table watching the whole thing go underway"

Mikayla hoping to change the subject said "Okay… how are your Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill taking this"

Brady turn to her and replied, "Don't know I had some friends get them."

He then went to grab James and carried him in a fireman style, backed away from the group to find Boomer aunt and uncle while saying, "I'm going to find aunt Nancy and uncle Bill to fill them in after I get James to bed"

Boomer said" good luck bro you're gonna need it"

Brady with a grin replied, "Oh I know, I'd rather face a horde of a million demons than deal with them anyway. After that I'll get them a hotel because I rather not have them wandering this place"

Brandy then went away and on thew way to putting James to bed thought 'I wonder how the other are doing?'

POV switch/ time skip daytime

We come to seeing a 17 year old boy with brown haired and brown eyed, walking on the sidewalk with a rigid posture and worry present in his mind.

His current thought were 'Dammit where is he? It's been two days since the alert went out and I've been fighting demons non-stop'

"Hey Kaz" said a voice from behind the boy

The boy that was on the sidewalk that is named Kaz, turn around to see who the voice belong to and found a another brown haired boy with blue eyes in a relaxed posture talking to him.

Kaz, relaxing his posture, smiles and said to the other brown boy, "Yo Oliver how's it going?"

The boy with dirty blonde hair who is known as Oliver said" it's going good... it would be better if you tell me where you got those mega-hertz braces" He points to Kaz wrists which is encircled in the fore mention item

"Sorry man, trade secret... besides they're limited edition anyway" Kaz answered while looking at one of his bracelet

Oliver while slightly disappointed gave a barely noticeable sigh, looked at Kaz and said "so what do you think is in store for us at mighty med"

Kaz just tilt his head, gave a shrug and answered "Ahh... who knows, life became unpredictable when we were hired as doctors there." 'as it will become even more so for you sooner or later' with the last part being thought to himself.

Kaz said "well anyway off to school" With that, Kaz went ahead to the direction of his school.

POV switch

Mikayla woke up groggily and noticed that it was 11:00am. She rubbed off the sleep dust in her eyes, jumped out of bed and went off to the bathroom to wash up and change to a new pair of clothes. She got into a short shorts and dresses that is boldly coloured.

After she is done, went off to the mess hall ,as James and Brady calls it, even though it only has two long tables for breakfast. But when she got there, she only saw that James is the only one there.

James was cooking something but she can't tell because of the distance, but it was obvious he was cooking a late breakfast.

Mikayla walked to James while looked around, confused, and asked "Uh where's the others?"

"Still asleep probably, except for Brady, he's doing morning exercises." James replied while cooking a large amount of sausage.

"Why?"

James looked at her and pondered for a bit before saying, "Um... you see hmm... you've heard of jet lag right? " Mikayla nodded in respond.

James turn his head back to his cooking and said "Okay , their jet lag is essentially a super charged version of it."

James finished up cooking the sausages and portion it evenly to several plates.

He went to prepare for the next food but before that he told Mikayla.

"Well I'm making breakfast, can you please wake up the others and let them know breakfast is almost ready. Oh! And also take this" James hands Mikayla a vial, "the jet lag is very strong so uncork it and put it under they're nose, be careful though not to smell it!, it's a powerful stuff, you'll regret smelling it."

Mikayla looked at the vial in hand as far away from her nose as possible and said "Yeah sure"

"Thanks Mikayla"

Mikayla then went into the boys guest room and saw that they were still asleep. Mikayla did as James told and within seconds they're eyes bugged out of their lids ,with tears threatening to fall out, and gone into a coughing fit while holding their nose as if it is in pain. The boys fell out of their beds simultaneously.

Mason yelled "Sweet mother of giki-kiki! What is that nasty smell!" while rolling around on the floor in a hilariously pathetic attempt to get rid of the smell.

Mikayla, who was pinching her nose to avoid the smell, replied "I have no idea, James told me use it to wake you guys up"

"W-why?" Boomer asked after the strong smell is partially gone from his nose.

Mikayla replied with a shrug, "Because its 11:00am and you were going through a super charged version of jet lag, also James said that breakfast is almost ready"

Boz got up and looked better after the smell is gone said "Well that's a good enough reason for me"

Boomer And Mason both said "Same here"

Lanny muttered to himself, "Wished the froot loop would've used a less disgusting way to wake us up"

Mikayla said "I'll go get Brady, James said he was doing morning exercise"

Mason perked up at what Mikayla said and told her, " Oh really? I'll go with you, i'm curious about what sort of exercise he does"

Boomer and Boz said "Same here"

They've went to the training gym that they saw from the tour and as they opened the door, they had seen something unbelievable.

Brady was juggling three barbells with huge weights at each ends and soon enough, he started spinning two of them overhead and the third one spinning on the others as if they were geared in a perfect motion. He then toss the one in the air and one of the others into the ends of another one and sent that one flying as well he hold the other two straight out of the sides and started them spinning again the ones in the air fell on the spinning ones and now they're spinning as well and then he tossed the ones on top back into the air and he caught one of by using two barbells by in an upside-down v shape at the right time between the ends the last one land at other end of the first caught one making look like an upside-down Y he then skillfully put them down

Brady, with a huff, said "Hu..that was a good workout"

Mikayla who snapped out of her gawking state yelled "A good workout?! That was a dangerous and a crazy thing to do!"

Brady, who finally notice a group was watching him, turns around to see Mikayla, Boomer, Boz, Mason, and Lenny in a shocked state at what they had witnessed.

Mikayla angrily said "I don't even know how to react to that, angry because you even tried such a thing or impress that you actually pulled that off.

She let a long sigh and said "Anyway James said he's making breakfast " With that she stormed off the the mess hall, obviously still angry at what Brandy had dangerously done.

As they went into the mess hall they saw James making eggs

James ,who heard them coming, turned to them and a slight surprise marred his face when he sees tension and a slight anger coming of from one the group member.

He voiced his surprise, "Whoa...what's with the tension here?"

Mikayla just sat down and with her anger barely restrain said, "Nothing, just get us our breakfast"

James quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Okay?... But first" James turns to Lenny and then hits Lenny on the head with his spatula in a friendly manner.

"Ow!.."

James put on a menacing smile and said "That's for calling me froot loop, you troll shrimp"

Lanny was nursing his head asked,"ow... Wait! You heard that?"

"You betcha you tiny britches"

"How?" Lanny said, "I was in another room" 'and I muttered it to myself' with the last part he thought to himself

James explained "It's simple really, one of the elements I control is thunder thus giving me super hearing", unknown to most, the training room's sound proof, "now's time for food" he then started to serve a hearty breakfast.

The group gather around the table and ate their breakfast.

POV switch

School was out for Oliver and Kaz, both were walking towards the med

Oliver asked "Hey Kaz... you looked..." He was a little hesitant to say but eventually, "a little jumpy all the though school can you please tell me why?"

Kaz was surprised and quickly said with a nervous smile "Me jumpy? me? No Oliver not at all, I think you're just exaggerating"

Oliver, not entirely convinced said "You've pinned down Gus when he tapped you on the shoulder AND you almost punch Skylar when she back flipped into the room and behind you AND you freaked out and kicked the trash can, made of metal by the way, when someone dropped a piece of a broken glass into it"

Kaz looked hesitant but reluctantly confessed "Ok ok, maybe I'm am a little jumpy today, but that's only because I felt like someone's after me" he said the last part while looking around, searching for something or someone.

Oliver with mute surprise looked at Kaz and asked "Really... who would be after you?"

Kaz explained "Mega-hertz, after all I did humiliated him on more than one occasion"

Oliver, trying to calm kaz said "Ok I will admit that you have point a there" He then points out, "but how can you be so sure?"

Kaz nervously answered "I only have a feeling, a feeling that I have to go by"

Oliver admitting defeat on calming his friend said "Ok fine, I'll let it go for now now let's just head for mighty med"

POV switch

"come on Boomer, Mikayla, BOZ, you can't still be mad at me" Brady said as they were walking down the hallway.

Boomer, Mikayla, and Boz stopped walking, turn to Brandy and said in perfect unison "yes we are" then started walking again.

Mikayla said "You put yourself in danger and for a what a workout"

Boomer also said "We put ourselves in danger before, but that was way over the line"

"Same here" Boz said, agreeing with both Mikayla and Boomer

A voice suddenly came out of the purple stone that was around Brady's wrist

The Voice said "Um Brady we have a problem"

Brady sigh and said "What is it James?"

James explain the situation "We have 4 magna behemoths are on the loose in the barracks"

Brady raised an eyebrow and asked "How did they get in?"

James gave an explanation "A little something we've all come to hate called magic box delivery. I ordered hex mire and they sent me these things, seriously you can never tell what's in those boxes since they put a compact spell on them. Anyway, they stampeded out before I could take care of them"

Brady hangs up, and told the group, "I need to get you guys into the hazard room"

Boomer, confused, said "Oh really and why's that?" as if on cue 4 humanoid elephants with four tusks and golden and jeweled skin busted though a wall

Brady points to it and said sternly "That's why"

Boomer said, frightfully, "Yep that's a good reason why" he then screams loudly, "Aaahhhhh!"

Now, the group is being chased by the monsters.

Boomer panting from running around, asked "W-huff-why are they chasing us?"

Brady answered "Because they're carnivores"

Boz said to Brady "Why aren't you fighting them then!?"

Brady replied "Because these are magna behemoths, they can absorb magic on contact and they only have two known weaknesses one of which is too dangerous" 'at least for you guys' "the other is lightning because it's too painful for them to absorb"

Mikayla quickly realizing what Brady was saying said "So we need James"

Brady gave a quick conformation "Yes, we need to hold out till he finds us"

Sadly that plan was cut short as it seem that one the behemoth took a different route and now is joining up ahead (It found out because these things can use echolocation and they're wicked smart)

It was about to shoot out a golden energy orb from its tusk that is aimed at Brady, Boomer, boz, and Mikayla. But fortunately Brady saw it out of the corner of his eye, the behemoth fired at them and Brady pushed Boz, Mikayla and Boomer out of the way and was the only one that got hit instead as well the wall that was behind him.

Boz, Mikayla and Boomer both screamed "Brady!" As they got up

They knew that no one could survive a blast like that

They look like that they were about to breakdown and started crying but then James, Mason, and Lanny arrived

Mason asked "what happened?"

Boomer yelled "what happened! I'll tell you what happened, these gilded style dumbos shot Brady with some energy thing!"

Mason looking destroyed said "Oh no" Lanny looked like it was Christmas day for him while James looked terrified

James quickly said "Oh shit!, I need you guys out of here... now!"

Boz realized something and wondered out loud "Wait, why aren't they attacking?" Mikayla, boomer, Mason, and Lanny looked and notice that the behemoth aren't attacking them, in fact the monsters looked like they're scared of something.

Lanny said "Yeah why are they just standing there like that?"

James answered grimly "Because they sense a predator stronger than them has arisen"

Mason looked around, scared, asked "Where?" James pointed towards the spot Brady was, the others didn't get what he meant until the smoke cleared up.

It revealed Brady that is still standing alive but half of his head was gone as well as his left arm and his right leg is nothing but bones and has sparks of what look like green electricity dancing around his wounds as white goop came out nowhere filling up his head wound hardening forming a new part of his skull and red thread-like veins wrapped around it.

Finally, new flesh grown in, the same process was applied to his other wounds, when he fully heal it is seen that his eyes had change from a chocolate brown to a gleaming green as well as the irises became vertical and 3 more eyes on the back of both of his hands appeared, his teeth jagged with a smile that could scare the living daylights out of anyone he looks a little bit like moon-bane aside from the extra eyes.

He looks like a demon

Mikayla nervously said "B-B-Brady?" Brady then emitted the most horrifying roar anyone has ever heard.

Brady looks at the behemoths and then a cannon shot was heard and Brady disappeared and reappeared, punching and kicking the behemoths, his attacks gave off gun-shot sounds

James said with sadness evident in his voice "You see Brady is a keishan-rite"

Boomer asked, confused to what word James said, "A key-who-what-now?"

James explained "Keishan-rite a human who had been cursed with the powers of a demon of ultimate insanity"

Brady suddenly said in a distorted version of his voice "Monstrous...Bullet" then half of his arm shot out and hit a behemoth

James continue to say "Basically it forces you to use parts of your body as actual weapons along with feeling unimaginable pain and agony for you see it uses every single part of your body down to the cells"

Mikayla gulped and said "I have to try and go calm him down" she was about to try but James grabbed her wrist.

James shook his head sadly, "You can't, the only thing that can get him to stop is this and I need you too shoot it into Brady when I say the word"

He pulls out an injector of sorts that has a blue liquid inside and puts it into a tranquilizer gun, he then handed it to Mikayla who nodded.

Mikayla asked "But wait how do you know it'll work"

"Because.." James closes his eyes then opens again to revealed them now red with vertical irises and said in a distorted voice, "I'm a keishan-rite as well"

James yelled "Brady!" He runs toward him as Brady drops the behemoth he was punching, "Sorry but I can't let you kill them I need to return them so I can get my money's worth of hex mire" James then held out his fingers as he charges at Brady

James yelled "Chaos Knife!"

Brady tried to dodge but he didn't react in time and James' fingers sliced though Brady's body, Brady just growled in anger.

Brady resume his attacks, but now at James, "Angry Machine Gun!" his arms transform into weird-looking guns and started shooting at James but he dodge most of the shots.

James said "Calamity Scissor!" he swung his arms crossing themselves and sliced Brady in half

James took this opportunity and said "Frightful Stockade" the blood that Brady shot out of him earlier rose off the ground and formed swords around Brady making a stockade, he regenerated while he was pinned down, James yelled "Now Mikayla!" Mikayla then shot Brady with the tranquilizer gun then some of Brady's vein started to turn blue starting with where the injector hit and slowly he started return to normal and he started to cry.

Brady yelled with sadness "Why why can't I be free!? Am I curse to be like this forever" he keeps slamming his fist into the ground saying why with every hit.

James said ,to Mikayla, as he puts an injector of his own into his neck "Go... he needs as much comfort as he can gets" as he walks away Mikayla goes over to Brady and hugs him as he cries trying to comfort him as much as she can.

James said tiredly, "If anybody needs me I'll be in my lab"

POV switch

We see Oliver and Kaz goes into a hospital

Oliver said "How do you think Skylar's doing in the rec"

Kaz said "Oh..Probably still mad at me for almost punching her"

They gone into the janitor's closet and Oliver pulled the plunger handle and solved the slide puzzle while Kaz wondered 'Who's the dumb ass that thought a puzzle of the symbol of Caducio the LEGENDARY HEALER OF SUPER HEROES THAT IS REVEALED BY PULLING A TOILET PLUNGER WOULD BE A GOOD SECRUITY FOR THE HOSPITAL FOR SUPER HEROES' the door opened and they went into mighty med.

Oliver smile and said "Nice to be back at the old grind" while he looked around the med

Kaz said "I'll say" as they were walking in Kaz heard a whisper from a janitor moping the floors

The janitor whispered "psst Riley"

Kaz turn to Oliver and said "Go on ahead Oliver, my phone's vibrating" He took out the phone from his pocket and started talking into it, "hey mom... I'm doing good, how about you?" Oliver then went on to do his duties.

Kaz whispered to the janitor "Stein, where have you been? Do you have any idea how hard it is to kill demons left and right behind your best friends back especially when one of them is a super hero"

Stein appolagize by saying, "Sorry but I had trouble getting in the dimension with the heroes guarding the universe and all. I had to make sure that I wouldn't raise a single eyebrows among them so they wouldn't think of me as a threat"

Kaz gave a long sigh and said "Fine, just be sure to be on standby, we have no idea when shit may hit the fan"

Stein nodded in conformation and said "Copy that" while continuing his work as a janitor.

Kaz then went to the rec room to see if Skylar was still mad at him, as Kaz went in he sees Skylar talking with Oliver.

Kaz, testing the waters to see if she is still mad, said "Hey Skylar, how's it going? Are you still mad at me for almost punching you?"

Skylar gave a sinister smile and said "No, no I'm not mad" Oliver then closes and locked the door behind Kaz then Skylar face change to pure fury and yells, "I'M FURIOUS!"

Kaz, trying to calm her down said, "L-look, I'm sorry for almost punching y-" but was cut-off by Skylar.

Skylar said "Not about the punch about the fact that you're keeping secrets from us" Kaz's eyes widen.

Kaz, trying to play ignorant said, "I have no idea what you're talking"

Skylar said "Give it up Kaz that punch was not a punch a weak wimpy guy like you portray yourself as would use. it was a punch that a strong-willed, highly-trained, experienced, warrior would use and the way you pinned down Gus was professionally done AND that kick you used on that trash can was so strong that it made an imprint on it just who are you really Kaz?"

Before Kaz was able to answer a huge explosion went off shaking the place they open a crack to see mighty med was infiltrated by men wearing ski-mask one guy thrown six stones with strange red symbols all around the area

Kaz thought in panic 'Kaleo stones! Shit those things keeps me from using my powers' the heroes tried to take these guys down but they were easily over powered, this gave Kaz an idea.

They slowly closed the door to the rec room

Oliver said "This is bad what are we going to do?"

Kaz said "It's obvious what we need to do" Oliver and Skylar look at him questionably, "those stone are somehow keeping the heroes from using their full powers, we need to find and destroy all of them"

Oliver asked "How?"

Kaz said "You guys sneak around, finding them while I distract these people, also find the janitor with green hair and tan skin he should have seen where the stones where thrown to. Also, use the laser in the eye surgery room, set it to disintegration and then blast those stones.

Oliver and Skylar was dumbfounded at Kaz's well thought out plan proving to them once again he has some explaining to do. But for now they just nodded in confirmation and the plan was put into action. Kaz decided to put on a wig, some sunglasses and mustache his, friends asked why.

Kaz lamely lied "So I could look cool?" they rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Kaz walked out of the rec room and asked "what in the world is going in here" in a horrible Australian accent while Oliver and Skylar sneaked off to find the janitor, luckily they've managed to find him quite easily and he agreed to help them.

A ski-masked man replied in a gravel sounding voice "We're going to bomb this hospital along with the heroes in it"

Kaz asked, trying to stall them, "Why the fuck are you doing this for?" In the meantime, Oliver, Skylar, and Stein, found all of the stones.

The ski-masked just replied "Because we were paid to" the three went into the eye surgery and prepared the laser.

Kaz not entirely convince the ski-masked-men was doing for the money said "I don't think so, I think you're after someone and the reason why I know this is because that someone is" Oliver then fired the laser destroying the stones then stein gone outside of the room.

Stein yelled at Kaz "NOW RILEY"

Kaz who real name is actually Riley yelled "ME!" Riley then threw off the disguise Oliver and Skylar ran out of the eye surgery room to see what was going on.

The ski-masked widen his eye as the man target is in front of him said in recognition "RILEY GARRISON HIKER aka True Hell's Quartermaster" (before you say it the true will of hell is the will of a warden meaning that is hell is a prison continent like Australia once was)

Riley said "Bingo buddy and consider yourselves evicted notice ROAR OF DISPOSSESSION!" Riley emitted a powerful roar that sound like it belongs to a monster, transparent figures appeared behind the masked men with multiple strings connecting the figures with the masked men and one by one the strings snapped and when the last string on all of masked men snapped the transparent figures had gain form and the masked men felled to the ground the once see-though creatures were nothing that the heroes recognize one of which asked "What are these things!?"

Riley answered "Demons.." the heroes eyes widen, "that's right people demons are real and now that you know that you should also know that the masked guys here are innocent they were just possessed" upon now knowing this fact the heroes got the recently possessed civilian out of the way, "now's taken care of time to get to business"

What seem to be the head demon said "Ha! even if you can use your powers there's still plenty of us and only one of you" the demon points at Riley.

Stein then stepped forward and said "Better make that two" then stein's body was encase in light as the light faded it is revealed that stein is wearing black armor and a cloak as well as the fact that his right arm is mechanical same for his left eye he gave Riley a piece of stone which he put on his chest and it turn into white and yellow ribbons that wrapped around soon enough they broke apart revealed Riley was now wearing the same looking armor and cloak as well

The head demon, surprised, yelled "WHAT!? JACOB GERALD STEIN IS ALSO HERE"

Stein said "Yep the infernal mechanic is in the house"

Riley cracked his knuckles and said "Alright stein it's show time" and with that Riley and Stein rushed into battle Riley had chains come out of the braces that Oliver commented earlier today whipping them on demons hides and wrapping their bodies, pull them for him to punch and kick them while at the same time dodging incoming attack as well as launching the chains like missiles though demons flesh.

While Stein had a huge ass hammer come out of his mechanical arm with this he began crushing demons after demons.

Stein said "Tech Genus: Atom Bazooka" Stein then he made his mech arm into a mini-cannon and started shooting, even though it seems nothing is coming out, a few seconds later things started to go BOOM

Riley said "Time to end this LET'S GO! ELGAN, BERKLY, ROAK, STEN," A monstrous howl was then heard and smoke appeared around Riley's braces and then when the smoke cleared parts of Riley's braces disappeared and in their place 4 hound like creatures were in front of Riley with chains connecting them to the braces.

"Alright.. its feeding time"

The hounds began feasting upon demons with Riley guiding them Riley willed some of the chains to break stein grabs all of the ends and puts them in his mech arm and welded them together while they were in there the demons look at the chains and saw that a lot of them were embedded and they also notice half of them were going upward when they looked up they saw that one of the hounds had wrapped on one of the beams that hold this place up with the other half of the chain.

Stein and Riley then yelled "UNISON STRIKE: CHAINSAW GUILLOTINE!" Stein started the motors in his mech arm while Riley put extra power into the chains thus pulling the demons upward and when they reached the chain coated beam the last of the demons screamed as they were torn to shreds the two spellcaster had done it they had won.

Oliver, Skylar, Horace, and Alan, couldn't believe what they had saw, the Kaz they thought they knew could kick evil ass, they run up to him and started to question him but he hold up his hand.

Riley said "Ok first of all my name isn't Kaz its Riley Garrison Hiker, secondly the reason why I kept my real identity from all of you it's because of those things you saw today. If demons of hell found where I was and who I am they would not hesitate to kill everyone I care about just to kill me and even the heroes are powerless you saw" everyone's eyes had no more anger and betrayal but instead compassion and understanding.

Oliver said "Well I guess I'm gonna have to get use to calling you Riley from now on"

Skylar asked "Why were those things here?"

Riley answered "Because my cover had been blown"

Alan said "I'm sorry what?"

Riley said "yeah case-sensitive information about me and my 2 of my teammates got stolen and got to hell"

All of them groans then Oliver realize something and said "Wait teammates?"

Riley said "Yep I'm on a team in fact here's one of my teammate," stein walks up to them, "lady and gentlemen allow me to introduce Jacob Gerald Stein"

Stein said "Hello, I prefer to be called Stein by the way" as he shook their hands.

They've introduce themselves to Stein

Riley said "Now listen up since my cover is blown everyone I care for is in danger which include you two," pointing at Oliver and Skylar, "so I need to get you guys to safety, at the barracks Stein if you please"

Stein said "On it" Stein started to draw a big door on the wall with white

Skylar and Oliver said "The what?"

Riley said "You see, it's where me and my team stay whenever we need to" with sadness evident in his voice.

Stein said "Done"

Horace said to Riley as he goes to the door drawing "hope to see you soon Ka-coughs, sorry, Riley"

Riley said "You too Horace, and don't worry anymore about the demons showing up. I'll get some spellcasters to keep mighty med from being destroyed by them and also please erase the heroes' memories of this event, we can't let magic and science mix. It happen it already two times and while gave the magic side great power it also brought great disasters" Horace nodded proceeded to do so. Riley and stein bit their left hand's thumb causing it to bleed they put it on the drawing and the blood started to gave it color, volume, textures, and realism soon enough it was a real door

Oliver said "Wait, what about Gus and Jordan?"

Riley said "Don't worry, I had other spellcaster take care of them" with that said they opened the doors gone through the blinding light.

End of chapter

Hoped you liked it and don't worry baka and test comes up in the next chapter remember stats are in my profile and special thanks to Midweekcomic13 for beta reading and editing this he's awesome


End file.
